


Искуситель

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: — Кто же знал, что ты, один из прославленных Трёх Больших Шишек, будешь скулить от звуков чужого голоса?
Relationships: Hyouga/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 8





	Искуситель

Темнота окутывала со всех сторон. Вокруг ничего не видно. Закрывай или не закрывай глаза — без толку. Юкио гулко сглотнул. Да, он привык полагаться на свой слух, но зрение также играло не последнюю роль. Теперь же окружающая чернота и абсолютная тишина давили на нервы. Всё тело было словно сжатая пружина. Лёгкое касание — и она выстрелит, разжимаясь.

Где он? Сколько здесь пробудет? Есть ли кто рядом? Ничего не слышно. Не видно. Рукой не за что ухватиться. Даже пол под ногами ощущается не так, как обычно. И тут… Он вдруг услышал шаги. Лёгкие, словно поступь кошки, мягкие и пружинистые. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вслушиваться. Слух был до того напряжён, что теперь каждый звук отчётливо въедался в память. Шаги то приближались, то удалялись, будто кто-то ходил вокруг, как хищник, наблюдая за добычей, которая _не сможет убежать_. Юкио боялся пошевелиться, но всё-таки попытался собраться с мыслями.

«Итак, промежутки между шагами одинаковые. Если засечь время и принять, что средняя длина шага человека около 60 сантиметров, то у этого длина почти 70, значит, это скорее всего мужчина. Но я не знаю траектории движения, так что всё построено лишь на хлипких фактах. Определять на слух сложно, но, видимо, придётся ещё постараться. Так… Мужчина. Шагает. Раз, два. Мягко и осторожно. Пропорции человеческого тела связаны, а значит, можно узнать рост. Ещё раз. Раз, два, три… Около семидесяти сантиметров длина. Если ещё больше сосредоточиться, смогу узнать рост, так ведь? Раз, два, три, четыре… Я его _слышу_. Это высокий мужчина. Отлично. Всё ещё слишком мало данных, на один лишь слух надеяться опасно, но на большее и не приходится. Если собрать всю информацию… Высокий мужчина, хорошо знающий искусство шага. Шаги очень осторожные, но уверенные, не могу услышать, когда поверхности касается носок, а когда пятка. Такой шаг сложно выполнить, особенно так аккуратно. Это точно искусство. Искусство бесшумного шага. Такая «одновременная» поступь одна из его особенностей. Но это _бесшумный_ шаг, а этот человек определённо может искусно контролировать своё тело. Значит, он _хотел_ , чтобы я узнал, кто он… Высокий мужчина, который невероятно владеет собственным телом, скрывает шаги, но в то же время играет, а значит, это…»

— Ты узнал меня, Юкио? – раздался ровный голос, острым ножом разрезая тишину — у Юкио дрогнули колени.

Казалось, будто всё это время он не дышал — настолько он сосредоточился на звуках. А теперь от одного _этого_ голоса его дико трясло. Его словно окатили холодной водой, слова застряли в горле, даже крик не мог вырваться. Он полностью обессилен. Голова резко опустела, и лишь одно слово ярко сигналило в мыслях. Оно же вырвалось с тихим задушенным хрипом:

— Хёга…

Тихо хмыкнули, и вибрация воздуха скользнула по коже. Чуткий слух уловил звуковую волну, что ещё больше добило Юкио. Такая чувствительность теперь была почти болезненна. Теперь он думал лишь о том, чтобы снова оказаться в полной тишине.

Его мучитель словно прочитал его мысли.

— Скажи мне, акустик, сколько времени может провести человек в абсолютной тишине? – и снова этот голос. Безразличный, безэмоциональный — никакой, но почему-то именно он гипнотизировал, опьянял. Юкио, как под дурманом, машинально ответил:

— Не больше…сорока часов…

— Правильно, – голос отдалился и начал кружить вокруг. Юкио мог бы продолжить считывать с него информацию, но единственное, на что он теперь был способен, это _слушать_. Тем временем Хёга безучастно продолжил: – Звуков нет, это правда. Если попытаешься кричать, то эффект будет таким же, как если бы кричать в подушку. Но не это главное. От этого не сходят с ума. А от чего сходят, знаешь, Юкио?

И тот, как под гипнозом, снова ответил:

— Сенсорная депривация…

— Именно. Ты начинаешь слышать движения внутренних органов, шум крови, бегущей по капиллярам, биение сердца… Вот это сводит с ума, да, Юкио? Но теперь здесь есть я. Скажи, ты рад меня _слышать_?

И Юкио не мог ничего ответить. Этот человек и так всё прекрасно знал. Холодный, до невероятного умный и чрезвычайно жестокий. Если бы Юкио мог повлиять на решение Цукасы, то он бы всеми силами отговорил бы его оживлять Хёгу, но...

— Это находило применение в некоторых психологических пытках, – продолжил мучитель. – Сенсорная депривация — это частичное или полное прекращение внешнего воздействия на один и более органов чувств. Сначала проявляются раздражительность, апатия, мнительность. За ними — чрезвычайное беспокойство, галлюцинации, что может привести к посттравматическому стрессу, – монотонно, как лекцию, декламировал голос, а потом прервался и раздался возле самого уха. – Юкио, знаешь, где это использовалось?

Юкио молчал, мелко подрагивая от каждого звука этого голоса. Слишком. Слишком много. Если бы этот человек кричал, ругался — одним словом, эмоционально себя вёл, то было бы лучше. Тогда звуковой фон не был бы таким гнетущим. Но этот спокойный, ровный голос выбивал из колеи, лишал опоры. За ним была тишина. Казалось, будто этот голос вторит ей. Юкио постепенно терял себя в этих звуках. Он мечтал быть оглушённым, чтобы не _слышать_. Но он не мог.

Хёга ответил за него:

— Форсированное дознание. Метод допроса, когда давят на психику допрашиваемого, – чётко и точно, без тени сомнения, будто он не знал, что творилось с парнем.

А тот больше не мог этого выносить.

— Прекрати... – наконец прошептал он, готовясь вот-вот сорваться вниз. Ноги держались только на силе воли, от которой осталось всего-то немного.

Хёга хмыкнул громче.

— Прекратить? – непонимающе переспросил он. – Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я прекращал, – и голос снова раздаётся рядом; щеки обжигает дыханием. – Мне тоже надоела вся эта комедия. Давай начистоту. _Кто же знал, что ты, один из прославленных Трёх Больших Шишек, будешь скулить от звуков чужого голоса?_

Юкио вздрогнул.

 _«Нет, нет, нет, нет! Это неправда, не может быть правдой!»_ – кричало всё его естество, но он продолжал слушать, не смотря на всю противоречивость своих желаний.

— Ты скрываешь свой взгляд под кепкой, но я вижу, как он блестит, стоит мне заговорить. От меня ничего не скроешь, Юкио, – его собственное имя режет слух, от чего мурашки разбегаются по телу; его лихорадит. – Я вижу, как ты закусываешь свою губу, стоит мне отдать приказ Хомуре. Скажи, что ты себе представляешь? Как я отдаю приказ _тебе_? – Юкио ощущает, как губы почти касаются его щеки. Ещё немного... Прикосновения... его так не хватает, чтобы убрать весь контроль со слуха. Но... Голос отдаляется, и у Юкио невольно вырывается тихое:

— Нет...

— Так нет? – Хёга словно бы обернулся назад, хотя готовился уже уйти.

Теперь не слышно. Ничего не слышно. Юкио, как слепой котенок, хватается за этот искушающий, но такой жестокий голос. Да, он хочет его слышать. Хочет, но боится. Хочет, но ненавидит. Хочет, и до безумия его обожает. Хочет, и...

— Так значит, нет? – голос шелестит уже над ухом. _Шёпот_ , от которого Юкио тихо всхлипывает. – У тебя есть слабое место, Юкио, и я нашёл его. Скажи, ты ведь обожаешь мой голос, да? Я видел тебя в одной из пещер, – Юкио замер, а его спина покрылась холодными мурашками. – Ты так рьяно двигал рукой. Но рука не принесла тебе удовлетворения, да? Ведь рядом не было моего голоса. Скажи, если бы я там был, как бы ты стонал?

— Хватит... – тихо выдавил Юкио. Он пойман. Пойман с поличным. Отрицай не отрицай — ничего не изменится. Этот человек держит его на коротком поводке, и это губительно.

— Нет, не хватит. Твоё выражение лица тогда было таким милым. Ты так закатывал глаза от удовольствия...

— Нет... Хватит! – дрожащий голос Юкио сорвался на крик.

— ... Так часто дышал, а сладкие стоны вырывались из твоего ротика...

— Прекрати! – он обхватил руками свою голову, зажимая уши.

— ... Твои губы были красными, ты все их обкусал, пока дрочил себе...

— Не надо! – он зажмурил глаза, пытаясь уйти от этого голоса.

— ... Ты ласкал себя, вспоминая мой голос...

Юкио закричал, но этот крик был безмолвным — чёрное пространство пожрало его. Хотелось кричать ещё, но Юкио не мог.

И вот оно — касание. Рука огладила плечи, скользнула по груди, опускаясь на пах.

— Как я и думал, – проговорил Хёга, всё тем же равнодушным голосом. – Ты _кончил_.

Юкио был полностью повержен. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Он и не заметил, как оказался сидящим в объятиях этого человека. Его спина прижималась к горячей груди, чужие руки покоились у него на животе, а голос раздался возле уха. Теперь в нём слышались довольные нотки:

— Теперь, когда тебе немного пригрозили, ты будешь ещё более послушным.

Юкио безвольной куклой лежал в его объятиях, млея от звуков голоса и тепла от пережитого оргазма.

Хёга продолжил говорить:

— Юкио, Цукаса ведь больше доверяет тебе, чем мне. Он осторожный, боится, что я смогу помешать его планам. Наши идеологии сходятся, но вот его щепетильность и честность... – он замолчал, подбирая слово. – Раздражают. А теперь скажи, Юкио, где его слабое место?

«Слабое место Цукасы?» – как сомнамбула проговорил про себя Юкио, не в силах больше бороться с наваждением.

— Я знаю твою слабость, Юкио. Теперь ты мне скажи про его, – и в подтверждение своих слов губы коснулись ушка Юкио, от чего тот тихо простонал.

— Это не ответ, Юкио, – шёпот раздался снова, наполняя звуком каждый нерв.

Чувствительную кожу ушка начали слегка покусывать, от чего становилось жарко, но вместе с тем — невыносимо приятно.

— Я вознагражу тебя. Только скажи.

Голос. Голос. Голос. Был везде. Нежная кожа в лёгких укусах, но горит всё тело.

Сбивчивое дыхание Юкио вторило чарующему шёпоту. Тихие всхлипы и сдерживаемые стоны были незаменимым аккомпанементом в тишине пространства. Казалось, будто весь мир сузился до звуков, выкручивая чувства на максимум.

Ещё немного. Ещё немного. Возбуждение накатывало волнами. Оставалось совсем немного, но Хёга умело контролировал процесс, оттягивая пик удовольствия, а вместе с тем продолжая сладкую пытку.

— Скажи мне... – теперь этот голос был и в его голове. Он полностью завладел сознанием Юкио, и он...

— Сестра... У него есть сестра. Младшая. Просто прекрати...

— Хороший мальчик, – и эта интонация... Юкио протяжно застонал, выгибаясь.

Как и говорил Хёга, пришло время награды. Он ловко скользнул рукой под кромку штанов, касаясь напряжённого члена. Ни капли не смущаясь, он начал двигать рукой, доводя Юкио до исступления. Теперь тот мог только стонать.

— Скажи, каково это быть таким извращенцем? – голос и движение руки на члене, громкий вдох и последующий стон.

— Ты ведь пытался растягивать себя пальцами? Представлял, что это был бы я? – вверх-вниз, чёткие движения, пока у Юкио не охрипнет голос.

— Стонал, скулил моё имя и кончал с моим именем на губах, а потом шептал его, прикрываясь кулаком, не в силах остановить удовольствие? – вниз-верх, и Юкио метается в стальных объятиях под крепкой рукой.

— Юкио, ты хочешь не меня, а мой голос...

Палец жестко надавил на головку, и с захлебывающимся стоном Юкио бурно кончил, даже после крупно дрожа от ошеломительного оргазма.

— Молодец, ты хорошо постарался, Юкио, – мочку уха игриво прикусили, и Юкио тихо проскулил.

***

Юкио вскочил с кровати. Крупная дрожь била все тело, холодный пот скатывался по лбу. На каменный пол падал свет от луны — стояла ночь, в лагере все ещё спали. Юноша часто и сбивчиво дышал, глаза были широко распахнуты, а мозг бесчисленной чередой ярких образов воспроизводил в сознании _сон_.

_Это был сон_

Он наконец осознал это, от чего стало немного легче. Это только сон. Сон и только.

Парень прикрыл глаза. Вдох. Выдох. Он невольно опустил взгляд — _между ног было мокро_.

_Что?_

И тут он понял, _что не один_. Позади был _кто-то_. Его дыхание было еле слышно, но там определенно _кто-то был_.

На Юкио накатил безумный страх. Он никогда так не боялся. Он...

Чужое дыхание коснулось его уха. Губы невесомо дотронулись до нежной кожи. Зубы легонько прошлись по самому краю. И до боли знакомый голос проговорил:

— Юкио, давай продолжим нашу игру?


End file.
